deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercule Satan
Mark "Hercule" Satan is a character from Dragon Ball Z. He previously fought Dan Hibiki in the 53rd episode of Death Battle, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, prior to his apperance in Death Battle, he fought Dan Hibiki in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Hercule Satan VS Rawk Hawk *Hercule Satan vs Batman *Buttmonkey Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) *Hercule Satan vs Usopp *Paul Blart vs Hercule Satan *Hercule Satan VS Inspector Gadget *Hercule Satan vs Johnny Cage *Hercule Satan vs Groose *Hercule Satan vs Jaune Arc *Hercule Satan vs Papyrus *Hercule Satan VS King Piccolo *Hercule Satan VS Mumen Rider *Sokka vs. Hercule Satan *Hercule Satan vs. Noku (Dragon Ball Evolution!Goku) *Jelly Jiggler VS Hercule Satan Completed Fights * Ash Ketchum VS Hercule Satan * Big the Cat vs Hercule Satan * Captain Qwark VS Hercule Satan (Fanon version) * Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki * Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji * Hercule Satan VS Gaston * Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson * Speedwagon vs. Hercule Satan * Hercule Satan vs John Cena * Hercule Satan VS Toad * Waluigi vs Hercule Satan History When Mark was young, he attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called "Mr. Satan" after the name of his dojo. Despite his reputation, he vowed not to fight anyone crazy stronger than him after his martial arts master was killed by Mecenary Tao. He would eventually have a daughter named Videl, who would go on to date and eventually marry Goku's son Gohan (whom he stole credit from for defeating Cell). Despite being outclassed in speed and strength by the Z-Fighters, Hercule is still regarded as one of the best in the world by a combination of skills, luck, and money, his reputation proved useful when helping Goku defeat Kid Buu. Satan would go on to befriend Majin Buu. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Mark * Age: 38 * Height: 6'2" | 188 cm * Weight: 208 lbs | 94 kg * The "Undisputed" Martial Arts Champion of the World * One of the richest people on Earth * Hides a fear of those who use ki * Loves eating spaghetti Fighting Style *Philosophy includes: **Daily training **Pushing one's limits **"Having a wild time all the time" *Dynamite Kick *Megaton Punch *Can use Rapid Movement Technique *Highly skilled at deception **Faking stomach aches **Playing off mistakes as intentional strategies Feats *Can pull four tour buses by himself *Ripped three phone books at once *Ran behind a gunman faster than his eye could see *Won the World Martial Arts tournament up to 26 times... most of the time by cheating *Cell hit him into a cliff and merely hit his head a little Gallery Hercule Satan.jpeg Hercule Satan.jpg Hercule.png My id by hercule satan-d68bm7t.jpg Trivia * Hercule Satan is the eighth anime/manga character to get into Death Battle. The first seven being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara and Guts. Followed by Astro Boy and Agumon. ** He is also the fourth Dragon Ball character to get into Death Battle. The first three being Vegeta, Goku and Majin Buu. * Hercule is the second Dragon Ball character to win a Death Battle, the first being Vegeta. * Hercule and Batman are probably the most human-like combatants on the show so far; possessing no obvious superhuman feats and fighting only with their normal martial arts and gadgets. * Hercule is easily the weakest Dragon Ball combatant. * His daughter Videl is also featured on the Death Battle Fanon site. *He has won both his One Minute Melee and Death Battle against Dan Hibiki. *His record on the Death Battle Fanon site is 3-3-1. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Completed Profile